Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. Appearance Ben as Swampfire Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's first design is similar to his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance, except for having five fingers on his hands. Swampfire's skin is now olive green, and his arms are larger. The red petals on his shoulder, along with the green thorns on his body, are thinner and longer. His torso design has changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol has also moved from his chest to his stomach. As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance, or "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller. His skin color is now light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. Albedo as Swampfire Negative Swampfire looks exactly like Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but he has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance after his third stage of puberty, but his skin is slightly darker. The holes on his hands are now red, and his hood is lower. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his lower chest. Negative Swampfire has his ''Alien Force ''appearance, but with pale red and green colors to his skin. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Master Of The Omnitrix, he has his Omniverse look, but with a black cape, a black belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it, and green pants. '''Ben 10 Omniverse: '''As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance is plant-like, but with major changes. His skin color is now light green. His hands are now colored black with yellow claws. He has ten horns, three on both arms, one on both feet, and one on his forehead. He has a part of a robe around his neck. He has red spots on his elbows and knees.The Omnitrix is still on his chest. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, his collar is bigger and he has yellowish thorns on his body. He is more muscular and his forearms are lot bigger. His holes have moved to the top side of his forearms. Powers and Abilities Swampfire is a humanoid made of plant. He can fire flames, shoot balls of fire or create vine whips. He has chlorokinesis and near invulnerability. *Superhuman Strength: He knocked down a whole Highbreed weather tower. *Chlorokinesis: controls plant life through a type of gas. *Seeds: He can throw seeds that grow into large plants. *Regeneration: healing and vast regenerative powers to the point of near-invulnerability, His regenerative ability also allows him to tunnel underground in vine form, grow his feet to root into the ground, heal his limbs, pass through prison bars, and heal other creatures. His ability to pass through prison bars is present when he convinces Bellicus to become an invincible form of Swampfire from his Alien X form (please state series) *Fire Projection: He possesses the power to shoot fire from his palms; his fire is created by igniting methane naturally produced within his body, which results in him having a bad smell, similar to Stinkfly. *He can emit a gas that can knock people unconscious. *The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Snar-Oh, Wildvine, Heatblast, making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. Weaknesses When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. Swampfire's smell makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Aen 10 Swampfire is one of Aen's original 10. Appearances *Genesis of a Hero (first appearance) *Above All *Escort (Aen 10) *Power (Aen 10) (x2) *Meltdown: Part 2 Ben 10: Unbound *Return of a Hero: Part 1 *Beats Me *Minus 10 (accidental transformation, selected alien was Echo Echo) Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Training Albedo 10 Appearances *Plumber Time *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UAF Appearance. He cameos in Dimension Destruction: Part 2 to go Ultimate. He appears in Prom of Power to hold Aggregor down with vines. He is used by Albedo in The Faction Return. Ben 10 : Cosmic War SwampFire is one of the old aliens that available on the Unlimitrix Appearances *First appearance is in the first episode the new force part : 1 *WarriorShip The Aliens He is the main character.He has his appereance from Ben 10:Infinity Ben 10: Infinity He now is Ben's main fire alien. He has his 1st stage from puberty look and he wears a light green shirt and black shorts. He also has no pupils and only one thorn one each shoulder with a flytrap near each wrist. he also has fingerless black gloves. Ben 10: Aliens Swampfire has, at first, his original OV design for a while, then he takes on his appearance when he was in the first stage of puberty, the Powermatrix is also on his stomach for both forms Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He first reappears in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 being the first alien used in the series. Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix In Season 3, immediately after Ben gains the Ultratrix, Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire which he calls Worldfire. This Swampfire is able to use white flames or sometimes yellow. He can also camouflage into a tree. Worldfire can also become bigger if in touch of water. Seth 10 Just like Alien Force, he has the same abilities. Swampfire is probably Seth's favorite alien so that means he will use it the most. 10: The Series Swampfire has the same abilities as the Alien Force one. Ben can evolve Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire. James with the combinations of the Omnitrix and the Gyrotrix can evolve Swampfire in a different fashion, Super Swampfire. After crossing Swampfire and Sol's DNA, a new alien was born, Sol Fire. Super Swampfire Super Swampfire has the same abilities as Swampfire. His new abilities, to control fire, control his lost body parts and they can make a copy of Super Swampfire, his body contains high counts of acid. His appearance, his hands are like claws, his skin is lightened, and his body figure is more muscular. Ren 10 Swampfire is the first alien that Ren turns into when first getting the Omnitrix in Who Watches The Watchman?. In Attack of the Giant Frogs, the Awesomatrix absorbs the radiation of a mutanted scientist, which causes the ability to use aliens' Ultimate forms and when fighting Dr. Frogkisser's main frog, Nelson, one of Nelson's feet hits the Awesomatrix symbol turning Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire, making Ultimate Swampfire the first ever Ultimate form he used. Appearances *Who Watches The Watchman? *Meet Mr. Pink *Attack of the Giant Frogs *Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together *Ren vs. the Giant Worm *Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang *Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 2) Alien 10 Jake scanned one of the Methanios during the battle. In the end, Jake unlocked Everglade. Although Samantha and Jared didn't want Jake to tranform into Everglade because of the smell, Jake still transforms into him. Drake 10 Swampfire appears in the first episode of the new series Drake 10 Appearances: * Drake 10 Begins Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first transforms into Swampfire in ''We The Conquerors to escape a prison cell. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (for both Ben and Albedo). Finn 10 Swampfire makes an appearance in Finn x 10 = Hero, Finn's first transformation, where he accidentally burns down the treehouse. He also appears in Have An "Ice" Day! and Meet Marceline. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien He has the same powers of their antesessores and he is the second most commonly alien used by Ben Jr. for his great fire power and control plants but often misused as a SPOILER - wrong on occasion in a desert, or in Pisces. '- 'SPOILER Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command (twice) *Poisonous (goes ultimate) *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm *Return to the Past (goes ultimate) *Gorvan's Return *Split Personality (used by Sarcastic Ben; goes ultimate) *The Blades of Swordox *Rainy Day Zee10 He also appears in the Symbiotrix of Zee﻿﻿ Thorn 10 In Thorn 10 , Swampfire's sickly green body is now pitch black, it's head is now completely red, it's chest is bigger and it's eyes are a darker shade of green. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He appears in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to battle some of Vilgax's drones. He later appears in Rematch Rampage to fight Rojo. Dex 10 *The Space Watch Attack Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 Char 10 Swampfire is one of Char's original 10 aliens. In Char 10, Swampfire has no black on his chest. He has no mouth and his head and wrists are on fire. Ben 10,000 Rises In BTKR, Swampfire has a turtle neck. He first appeared in Sigma-111 where he attempted to save the Mechamorphs. Appearances *Sigma-111 Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Season 2 *Omni-Overload (First re-appearance) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance) *The Bride of Viktor Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * PROLOGUE (first re-appearance) * Lightning Storm Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *The Machine (First Appearance by Brandon) *Stuck Together *Sale of a Lifetime *Robot Cops *Prince of Mars *Dimensional Dilemma (Used by John) *Tree of Life *Seeking the Truth (Picture) *Secret of the Swamp Carter 10 Franchise Alien Force __________ Carter 10 returns part 1 *first appearance Sewer Search War of the worlds part 1 & 2 Vilgax Attacks Eternal Moonlight used 7 times in this episode Roots on used 4 times in this episode The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 Ultimate Alien __________ Ultimatrix Out ! Ben 10: Ultriverse Swampfire will be an alien in Ultriverse. Trivia *He talks like his nose is closed. This is probably because he stinks or because he has no nose. *He is a combination of Heatblast and Wildvine. Gallery Swampfire GIF.gif Swamp x.PNG|Fusion with Alien X Swampfire.gif Swampfire.png SwampfireFlames.png|Swampfire in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits goes to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net) Swapblast.png|Marks Omegatrix just fused HeatBlast and WildVine. (Evoultion) infected swampfire.png|infected swampfire Swampfire (Char 10).png|Swampfire from Char 10|link=Swampfire (Char 10) Ok, this is the finished product of swampfire.png|Swampfire Omniverse Dennis as Swampfire.png|Dennis as Swampfire SwampfireandSarah TheMachine.png|Swampfire in The Machine with Sarah 300px-Swampfire fire ov-1-.png Swampfire 003.png fies.png|Swampfire in Echo Echo Omnivurs or Swamps Haywire_Way_Big.png|Haywire Way Big with Swampfire by Brian swampfire10.png Pose of Swampfire.png Swampfiretransparent.jpg Swampfire.jpeg Swampfire Alien Force and Ultimate Alien..jpg SwampfireJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Swampfire in Joshua 10. Swampfire for Swamp.png|Swampfire in Ben 10 Infinity/The Aliens BTE Swampfire.png|Swampfire in BTE FogoFatuoNewlook.png|Swampfire in Galactic Monsters Swampfire (2).png|Swampfire in Charmed I'm sure SwampfireHR.PNG|A customized version of his Omniverse design. Credit to Jason on Ben10toys.net for base SwampfireSecondOV.png|Swampfire firing a fireblast SwampfireNewOV.png|Swampfire's Mature Appearance in OV SwampfireSecondFireballOV.png|Galactic Monster Swampfire firing Fireballs Swampfire For UEE.png|In Unbound Mature Swampfire.png Red Swampfire For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|Red Swampfire Albedo Swampfire For UUF9 .jpg|UEE as Swampfire (first design) Albedo Swampfire For UEEF9 .jpg|Max as Swampfire (first stage of puberty) jgvfbng.png